All They Need
by Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy
Summary: Episode tag for "Crossroad Blues". Because I didn't want it to end there. Oneshot.


"**All They Need"**

Summery: Episode tag for "Crossroad Blues". Because I didn't want it to end there.

Disclaimer: If I own the show, there wouldn't be any need for fan fiction. lol

Rating: K+

* * *

"_Hey Dean?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_When you were trapping that demon, you weren't, I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never actually considered making that deal, right?"_

_Dean turns the music up in response.

* * *

_

That was three hours ago, three long hours of riding in Dean's car. Their in a motel now, some boondocks town in Oklahoma just outside of Muskogee. Sam's had a while to think about what Dean said, or actually didn't say and he's not to happy….

* * *

Dean's now coming out the bathroom. He's about to say something but Sam starts talking first. 

"We need to talk."

"Sam, I'm not talking about this now."

'_Yeah, I thought that would happen.'_ Sam thought. "Really? Good. Then you can just listen."

Sam gets up from his seat on the bed and walks to where Dean is standing and continues.

"Am I important to you?"

Dean looks slightly confused, slightly hurt.

"What the hell kinda question is that? Of course you're important to me!"

"Then tell me. Look me in the eye and tell me that when you were thinking about taking that deal, you were thinking about me. What would've happened to me."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but stopped.

'Was I really thinking about Sammy?' Dean thought. 'Dad could've been here. If it wasn't for me, dad would've still been alive…"

Sam saw the look on his brother's face and interrupted his thoughts before he could get any farther.

"This isn't about dad. This isn't about you. This is about me, because I don't want to have to live with out my brother. And sue me, if that makes me selfish. I'm sure I could find you a good deal, but that's how it is."

Dean's gaze wavered a bit, and for moment Sam thought he saw remorse in his eyes.

"Sammy look, I'm already living on borrowed time as it is. I mean dad's dead because of me! You don't know what that's like, to know someone sacrificed that much for you!"

"Yeah Dean, actually I do. I could name one person who sacrifices so much for me, who makes sure I'm safe, who will always be there."

"Yeah, who?!" Dean snapped.

* * *

Sam tilted his head slight to the left. He answered Dean's question like it was the easiest one on Earth, because to Sam, it was.

* * *

"You." 

Dean just stood there for a moment. All anger he once had now gone.

"You're always wondering why people are so quick to risk their lives to save yours. It's the same reason you have for risking your life everyday when we go hunting. To help others. So what I don't get, is why you feel you have to give everything you have to help me or anyone else, but feel guilty when someone tries to do the same in return."

He looks around for a second before he answers.

"It's not the same…"

"That's what I'm talking about, Dean. I'm glad you're alive, and god, this may sound terrible but I'm happy dad did what he did. He loved you enough to sacrifice his life to save your own. Don't waste it, Dean. If you can't find any other reason to live, any other reason to be here, then live for me. Live protect me, be here to be my big brother. To call me 'Sammy' and get away with it! I don't care what you pick, Dean. Just as long as you live!"

A few moments passed before anyone dared to speak. Then Dean broke the silence.

"So I can call you 'Sammy?'"

It was a rhetorical question that didn't need to be answered, for its meaning was understood.

Sam laughed "Yeah, ya can."After that Dean joined in and started to laugh.

* * *

They aren't ok and they're in so far over their heads, they can barely see day light. But as long as their together, they have each other. And that's all they need.

* * *

A/n: Did you like? R&R! And for those following "The Fan's Guide to Sam's Chick Flick Moments" and "Memoirs of an Astrophysicist", I have not forgotten about you. Hw and fan fiction does not mix. lol 


End file.
